pokemonbattleadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Trip
Trip (Japanese:Shooty) is the main rival of Ash Ketchum in the Pokemon Best Wishes! series. History Trip made his first appearance in In The Shadow of Zekrom! as a beginner trainer from Nuvema Town who was ready to choose his first Pokemon. After meeting with Professor Juniper, he chooses Snivy as his new partner. After obtaining it, he challenges Ash Ketchum to a battle where he uses his Snivy against Ash's Pikachu. He had much interest in Pikachu, a species foreign in his region. Since Pikachu was unable to use any of its Electric-type moves, he easily defeats Ash. He appeared a second time in A Rival Battle for Club Champ! ''where he challenged Ash to a full battle at the Battle Club. But since Ash had only five Pokemon (including Pikachu) at the moment, he decided to go ahead with a 5-on-5 battle. In the battle, his Tranquill defeats Oshawott, Tepig, but loses to Pikachu. His newly-evolved Servine defeats Pikachu again, but loses to his Snivy. His final Pokemon, Frillish, manages to defeat his Pidove and Snivy using Cursed Body and was able to win again. After the battle, he said that Pikachu and Snivy are "okay," but called the rest a complete joke just like its trainer. In ''A Venipede Stampede!, he had his third appearance in Castelia City. He sends out his Lampent and uses it alongside the other trainer's Fire-types to use Flamethrower to fight them off. Ash tried to stop him, but he insulted him until Burgh stopped him, agreeing with Ash as well. He later tried to take out the leader of the Venipede, and ordered a Shadow Ball, which Ash blocked. Burgh told him not to go about it the wrong way again and returned his Lampent. He then used his Tranquill to coax out the remaining Venipede swarm and head them safely out of the city. In Ash and Trip's Third Battle!, he appeared a fourth time to have a 3-on-3 battle with Ash. His Servine defeats Ash's Snivy, his Timburr is defeated by Oshawott, and both his Vanillite and Ash's Tepig fainted in a tie. In Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!, he participated in the Nimbasa Town Club Battle tournament where he was chosen to battle Cilan in the first round. Later in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, he battled against Cilan and his Dwebble using his newly-evolved Gurdurr. They proved to be powerful until they lost to Dwebble's combination of Rock Slide and Slash and were eliminated from the tournament. In BW052, he appeared at Route 5 where Ash found him taking pictures. It was revealed, to Ash's surprise of disappointed, that he had already earned five Gym badges. When Alder appeared, he was reunited with his old hero (who had no memory of Trip from before). After Alder chose Ash to battle instead of him and loafed around during the battle, he changed his opinion about him and left angrily. Pokemon Badges obtained Unova League *Trio Badge *Basic Badge *Unknown badge *Unknown badge *Unknown badge